The invention relates to a stackable storage and transport container for storing and for single-use or multiple-use transport of goods of all types, especially small parts.
Cargo containers are particularly used as transport and storage containers when tools or components for a manufacturing process must be transported or placed in temporary storage. They generally comprise sheet metal or plastic sheets that can be joined to one another by gluing, welding, or in a positive fit. In addition to having adequate carrying capacity and service life, it is also important that, to the extent possible, the containers have no projections or shoulders that can constrict the interior, or otherwise present other obstructions. In some cases, additional inserts are provided in the interior that completely line the interior without any projections, but they themselves do not have sufficient carrying capacity and they involve additional complexity.
EP 0 674 595 B1 describes a stackable transport container with a self-locking top rail. The container comprises a uniformly thick, foldable container blank having a bottom, two upright end walls, two upright side walls, and four end flaps. The side walls and end walls have tabs folded downward over which is placed a top rail that automatically locks on the tabs.
DE 295 17 978 U1 discloses a cargo container in which the side walls are hollow sheets made of thermoplastic material. The upper edges of the side walls are provided with a turned edge that is integrally molded on the side walls and formed by a rigid fold in the hollow sheet, forming a circumferential hollow space. The lower end of the turned edge is separated from the side walls by an open gap. The side walls are held together in a positive fit on the sides and corners by means of connecting parts using edge, fold, and side connectors. The disclosed cargo container has a complicated structure with numerous projections and edges and shoulders. It is complicated to produce because of the many individual parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,283 A describes a transport container from a folded blank. It possesses an upper edge having a lip on the bottom side that engages in the side flaps of the upright container. The edge comprises two areas that are held by connection clamps.
The disadvantage of the aforesaid transport containers is that their production and engineering are very complex because of the thermal edges. When using hollows sheets, if a single score (“kiss cut”) is used or when an integral hinge is used, the restoring force of the hollow sheet material has a negative effect on the circumferential stacking profile in that the hollow sheet material spreads. In addition, the complexity for the material increases because of the additional downwardly foldable tabs that are disposed along the side walls.